


Don't Pass

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [25]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lady from the casino comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 25. (Posted to LJ on January 25) Written for the PPTH_Support Drabble Challenge Episode: Son Of A Coma Guy. Mrs. Schaeffer is the women in the casino who Wilson uses to create an alibi. Thanks to michelleann68 for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

“How was the trip?”

There was Charlie, sitting in his chair, reading the paper, looking the same as he had when she left on Friday.

“Good. Are the kids ok?”

“Great.”

This was her life. Charlie and the kids. At least Charlie understood that she needed to get away sometimes. A little gambling; a few shows. Nothing more. Of course it was always nice to be asked, even by that man claiming to be a doctor. “Wilson,” he’d said, with a come-on so blatant, it was laughable.

Not a joke to share with Charlie. She’d keep this one to herself.


End file.
